<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i sat around watching like 4 to 5, to maybe 6 hours of stardew valley gameplay for this. by go_bruins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882977">i sat around watching like 4 to 5, to maybe 6 hours of stardew valley gameplay for this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins'>go_bruins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Multi, Slice of Life, farm life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Terezi cause havoc on the farmstead. When Kanaya rouses from her sleep one day to find out just what kind of havoc they have caused, well, things go from bad to worse to good, back to bad and then good again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jade Harley/Kanaya Maryam, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Jade Harley, Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i sat around watching like 4 to 5, to maybe 6 hours of stardew valley gameplay for this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="none">Normally, for most, their day begins with the sun slowly breaking through the cracks in the blinds of their bedroom window, the sound of their alarm blares to life as they sleepily raise from their beds for another day tottering around an office pretending to make chitchat. But for Kanaya Maryam, that routine was the furthest thing from the truth. For one most sane people would not be getting out of bed at 4 in the morning, mainly because that just sounded completely horrible and aggravating. But Kanaya knew that this is possibly the only part of her day that could be just hers and hers alone, so slipping her way out from under the covers, out from the tangled arms of her wives who also joined her in the bed, to tiptoeing past her other two partners sprawled out the lounge in what she believed to be a drunken stupor,   all the way from second story loft down to the kitchen to start work on breakfast. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Such a beautiful day it was shaping up to be as Kanaya carefully slipped her way into the downstairs kitchen, making sure to avoid making one to one eye contact with the pile of dishes left over last night's dinner. She had a right mind to tell Vriska to take a turn with the washing but then the sudden mental image of the stack of plates and cutlery falling into a loud, shattering heap on the floor proved to be enough to dissuade her. Maybe she'd ask Jade. The sun was beginning its slow rise over the hills and the valleys that dotted the countryside and through the kitchen window Kanaya could look out at the surrounding fields and feel such a perfect sense of peace in her world. Just her and the morning sun to ring in the day. Only... no... that couldn't be...</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Meanwhile, upstairs still asleep Rose had found the lack of a Kanaya shaped pillow in her arms quite disagreeable and after tossing and turning for several minutes had found herself a suitable substitute in the form of Jade, snuggling up against the larger woman as she snored softly. As for Vriska and Terezi, it was astounding just what shapes those women could contort themselves into as their circadian rhythms kept them dead to the world. Only that world was about to get a lot louder as from the kitchen a loud scream rattled up the stairs and into everyone's ears. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Vriska! Terezi! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: You Have Some Explaining To Do! </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">If the screaming wasn't enough to rouse the four girls from their respective slumbers, the loud sound of Kanaya stomping her way back up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door open had to be. The four girls all slowly and groggily lifted their heads, eyes slowly fluttering open to be greeted by the very disgruntled face of Kanaya marching right into the room and storming over to stand by the still shut blinds that covered the window to the bedroom. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="rose">ROSE: Good morning dear.</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: mornin kanaya whats wrong this time? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Yes Rose, Yes Jade Youre Both Very Sexy And I Will Deal With That In A Second.</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Kanaya's eyes are full of fury and she's chewing on her bottom lip with a determination most people would never ever achieve let alone feel. She takes one deep breath as she reaches out to grip the blinds, yanking them to the side and filling the room with the natural light of the still rising sun. By this point, Jade and Rose have struggled against the soft, silken embrace of their covers to join Kanaya standing by the window, the Harley letting out a low whistle while Rose simply reaches up to massage her own forehead. Coincidentally both Vriska and Terezi have chosen to remain on the couch, sheepishly staring at some immensely interesting beam of wood that was on the ceiling. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="jade">JADE: well, there goes my day</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: I think it's kind of impressive. Almost avant-garde in its representation of the decay of the farming lifestyle. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Would Either Of You Two Like To Explain Why Our Tractor Is Lodged Into The Side Of Our Barn?</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">That beam of wood must be just the most interesting thing in the world right now because neither Vriska, nor Terezi have dared to look away from it as Kanaya glared daggers into both of them, hands on her hips, bottom lip pouted, the perfect representation of a disapproving mother. Jade had also turned to face the two very guilty looking trolls as she folded her arms over her broad chest before leaning against Kanaya's side. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="jade">JADE: come on girls, we're not mad, we're just disappointed </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Oh No No No Jade, Im Definitely Mad As Well As Disappointed.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Disgruntled? Inconsolable? Bitter? Do stop me when I'm getting warm Kanaya. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Finally, it was Terezi that broke under the combined disapproving stares, her head slumping down as she relented and slipped off the couch to join the trio of girls standing by the window. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 TOLD VR1SK4 SH3 COULDN'T DR1FT 1N TH4T TH1NG...</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: No no no!!! You told me I couldn't "drift" period! </span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: W3LL 1T DO3SN'T M4TT3R B3C4US3 1 W4S R1GHT 1N TH3 3ND, B3C4US3 1F YOU COULD DR1FT "P3R1OD" W3 WOULDN'T H4V3 H1T TH3 B4RN!</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">It was all proving to be far too much for Kanaya's fragile blood pusher to handle. And so with her hands gracefully covering her face the poor Maryam collapsed onto her knees from the sheer shock of it all. And this sight was enough for both Vriska and Terezi nervously shift themselves up and off the couch, neatly rearranging the pillows they had so violently tossed about during the post tractor crash nap so that they could kneel in front of Kanaya, looking back and forth at one another as Rose and Jade just merely shook their heads down at the duo, each human calmly gripping onto the Maryam's shoulder to give her a supportive hand. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="vriska">VRISKA: I... </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Vriska glances to Terezi to give a nudge in the ribs with her elbow. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="terezi">TEREZI: WH4T VR1SK4 1S R3FUS1NG TO S4Y 1S TH4T... W3'R3 SORRY... </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: For crashing the tractor into the barn... </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">From her slumped position Kanaya lets out a broken sob, each rocking cry causing Vriska and Terezi's hearts to sink deeper and deeper with guilt as they huddled up to try and give Kanaya hug. Only, the second both girls were in arms reach Kanaya's hands slipped from her face, her eyes surprisingly free of tears and her face cold. Both of her hands have now found their way to gripping at Vriska and Terezi's collars, holding them steady as she moved back to her feet.</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="kanaya">KANAYA: You Two...</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Are In So Much Trouble I Think I Might Just Explode! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: You Galavant Around At The Middle Of Night And Go And Break Our Barn! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: It Took Jade... </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Kanaya glanced over her shoulder to give Jade a pleading look. Jade gives her a shrug before scratching at her chin. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="jade">JADE: i dont know, a month i think? </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: A Month! Of Her Life To Build That Thing And You Two Wreckless Little Brats Go And Break It! </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Yes. Very bothersome and rude of you two to go and do such a thing, and not even invite me along for it? I would have deeply enjoyed a chance at living the Initial D lifestyle ala farmville. </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: Okay okay okay! We get it! Can you spare us the yelling match until after a coffee... please? </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: the barn destroyers got a point kanaya, its still pretty early for you to be shouting</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Here here. I think a good cup of coffee will help the shouting go down far better don't you think. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">And so all five women found themselves downstairs, huddled around the kitchen table sipping from a variety of equally tacky and ugly mugs. Except for Kanaya. Kanaya was not sitting by the table, but had her back turned to the group as she stared out the kitchen window, doing what one could only call, angrily sipping at her coffee as she tapped her foot against the floorboards, debating whether or not to pace about the room as Jade and Vriska made small talk, while Rose was leaning against Terezi's side. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="jade">JADE: okay so spill it, how fast did you get that thing going? </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: I swear that we pushed that thing past like 70 miles per hour. </span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 4T L34ST TH4T'S WH4T 1T F3LT L1K3. </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: It was gr8!!!!!!!!</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: The night air in your face, the chickens running for dear life. </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: I'd recommend it. Except for the whole crashing thing 8ut hey, you do you kid. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Yes I Would Say That The Crashing Part Is A Definite Negative To The Whole Situation, Vriska. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Cant Believe You Almost Ran Down My Chickens They Must Have Been So Frightened... </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Kanaya clicks her tongue as she brings her mug down to rest on the countertop, reaching up to run her hand through her hair as she scoped out the damage to the barn through the window. She wasn't daring to step outside and actually have a look, that would actualize the problem as something that is real and definitely going to have to be addressed at a future date. But through the window, it was just that, a neatly framed disaster that she could compartmentalize in the same way she did with the dishes earlier. Only this was bigger than the dishes. This was an entire building, not just some piled up dishes. And that was enough to give her an early morning headache. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">It was enough to make a troll weep and both Vriska and Terezi were feeling the slight pangs of guilt in their chests as they both glanced back and forth from each other to Jade, and then to Rose and then finally to the back of Kanaya's head. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="terezi">TEREZI: LOOK, W3 FUCK3D UP 4ND 1TS GO1NG TO B3 A4 B1TCH TO F1X BUT H3Y! W3 D1D 1T ON3 T1M3, W3 C4N DO 1T 4G41N!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: as sweet as that sentiment is terezi, i dont want to see what you and vriska are capable of doing with a nail gun </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: And just why would you say that Jade? What possibly could 8e the reason for singling us out here?</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">Kanaya made an effort to make her throat clearing as loud as possible as she turned to glare back to Vriska and direct the Serket's sight out the window and to the mess she had caused. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="kanaya">KANAYA: At Least A Tractor Doesnt Fire Nails At A High Velocity </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: Now now Kanaya, what I'm hearing from Vriska is that both she and Terezi are apologetic and want to do what they can to help fix the situation. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: All Im Hearing Rose Are The Words Of Two Very Busted Criminals Trying For A Plea Deal </span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: 1 DON'T M34N TO BUT 1N, BUT 1N R3G4RDS TO 4 L3G4L ST4NDPO1NT TH1S 1S L3SS OF 4 PL34 D34L 4ND MOR3 OF 4 UH...</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: forced labor thing? </span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI:  1T'S L3SS OF 4 FORC3D L4BOR TH1NG S1NC3 W3 OFF3R3D BUT 1T WOULD F4LL UND3R TH4T CL4SS1F1C4T1ON. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: I Dont Care What Its Called! But Its Getting Fixed! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: Today! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: And You Two Are Going To Help</span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="none">From the counter Kanaya turns around and jabs an accusing finger towards the two, shaking in pure anger as it switches back and forth from Terezi to Vriska and then back to Terezi. Jade's hands come down to slap down against the back of both girls as she eagerly leans in between them, giving them a buck toothed grin. </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="jade">JADE: come on girls! itll be fun!</span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: some overalls, some gloves and a whole lot of elbow grease and we'll probably be done by lunch! </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: ... </span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: ... </span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: Really? </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: oh god no, this is probably going to take all day and involve a lot of splinters and pulling wood from metal, its gonna be a mess</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: I beg to differ. Watching some lovely women in jean overalls, all covered in sweat from hard physical labor... just gets the blood pumping you know? </span><br/>
<span class="terezi">TEREZI: CONS1D3R1NG YOUR CONTR1BUT1ONS TO TH1S HOUS3HOLD USU4LLY T4K3 TH3 FORM OF BURNT TO4ST DINN3RS 4ND TH3 OCC4S1ONAL W4T3R1NG OF V3G3T4BL3 P4TCH 1 TH1NK YOU COULD L3ND US 4 H4ND, ROS3. </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: We Are All Lending A Hand Terezi! </span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: We Are All Dating, So We Are All Lending A Hand In Fixing This Mistake</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: And besides. If it wasn't for my book sales we couldn't have bought this farm in the first place. </span><br/>
<span class="jade">JADE: why did you buy a farm rose? </span><br/>
<span class="rose">ROSE: And let Vriska galavant about in a city? With civilians every couple of feet? Just so she can get charged by a corrupt police force solely dedicated to the undermining of the lower class in exchange for power and contr-</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: All Valid Points</span><br/>
<span class="kanaya">KANAYA: And I Appreciate You For Loving Us, Including Vriska All So Dearly That You Bought Us A Quaint Cottage Getaway But As We Speak A Good Portion Of It Has A Vehicle Lodged Within </span><br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="none">And just before Kanaya could finish her sentence a loud, crunching sound which was in turn followed by the sound of wood collapsing onto metal. Mugs of coffee and tea all but forgotten, the group gathered round the window to watch in abject horror, confusion and a little bit of sheer excitement from the more Serket inclined as a portion of the barn's brilliant red roof top had decided that now was the time to collapse onto the half impacted tractor. Kanaya groaned, Rose chuckled, Jade cursed her lack of double proofing on that roof while Vriska and Terezi were wondering if they could make a getaway, maybe hitchhike to a nearby town and call the police to turn themselves in so that they could perhaps escape the inevitable wrath of what Kanaya was going to dish out. </span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you ever sat around, watching stardew valley and think to yourself? damn what if rose and jade and kanaya and vriska and terezi were all dating and lived on a farm?</p>
<p>no? you dont? well my chakras are pretty aligned so i can see these kind of things so i forgive you. also gonna be multichapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>